Princess Kate
'Princess Kate '''is the twelfth episode of Season 2 and the thirty-sixth episode of ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. Summary At a world culture show featuring the princes and princesses from around the world in the Kingdom of America, Kate volunteers to take the place of Princess Jawahir of Riyadh because of her (Jawahir) fulfilling her first duties like how Veranda did when she first became the Old Black Tower’s new owner along with Van. Plot The episode begins at the Kingdom of America where in the castle, Princess Lauren is in her room when her parents, King Jeff and Queen Julie, come in and inform her that they will be planning a world culture show featuring some of the monarchs’ children. Jeff tells her that the palace steward Lane has included some of the countries: Venice, Grayson, Cairo, etc. Lauren asks her parents if the show would include Yoshland because she wants to see Veranda again. Jeff replies “I don’t see why not” and tells Lane to include Yoshland in the show. Later in the Old Black Tower at Yo Shi Nam, Veranda is using Van’s iPhone to check to see who’s in the world culture show King Jeff of America has scheduled earlier. Excitement comes out of her when she finds out Yoshland has been included in the show and calls Kate over when villagers from the Kingdom of Riyadh come in to inform her that even though Riyadh is included in the world culture show, their princess Jawahir has been made Crown Princess and she is doing her first duties, which reminds Veranda of the day she and Van became the new owners of the Old Black Tower and did their first duties. The Riyadhan villagers hire someone to take Jawahir’s place and Kate volunteers, though she is not a princess but a city girl from Yoshkok. They show her the picture of Jawahir in her street mouse disguise after taking her and Veranda to a shop in Yo Shi Nam which contains products, including clothes, of Riyadhan culture. Kate manages to find the right clothes and buys them. Time passes, and Kate tries on Jawahir’s street mouse disguise. Cast * E.M.E.R.A.L.D. as Princess Veranda * Lillie Panisara as Kate Ming * Janet Neville as Princess Lauren * Andrew Johnathen as Prince Angelo * Dexter Norman as Crown Prince Bryce * Brendan Chow as Prince Sun * Elizabeth Lodge as Crown Princess Nefertiti IV * Dominic Bailey as Prince Jab * Serena Larson as Princess Rosalicia * Dustin Williamson as Crown Prince Antoine * Anthony Tremaine as Crown Prince Oliver * Robin Jake Hessen as Prince Lavelle * Sage Kursoe as Princess Mugure * Peyton Nyguen as Prince Van * Jesse Glover as Khung Jetjirawat/Angus * Isaac Newton as Duke Devon * Hugo Alexander as King Jeff * Roseanne Hearn as Queen Julie Song * All Around the World (by Vernada and Princess Lauren) Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 2